


那个总是给我发套的男孩

by Doloressson



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doloressson/pseuds/Doloressson





	那个总是给我发套的男孩

1

 

段宜恩跟路上无数行色匆匆的路人步履一致地朝着自己的目的地走去，忽然就瞧见前面有几个女孩笑成一团——定睛一看才发现，是路上有个男生在派发什么东西。  
吸引的段宜恩的倒不是逗那几个女生笑的东西，反而是那个男生，分明的学生模样，跟欧洲人比起来都不逊色的眼睛大小，除了身材“娇小”一些。  
然后段宜恩就稍微偏向道路的另外一侧，想着避开那人——被派发传单什么的真的很烦。  
“嘿帅哥~”  
真是怕什么来什么，段宜恩暗自叹了一口气，做出很赶时间的样子。  
“不好意思赶时间。”  
“哦没事。”  
男生毫不在意地把手里的东西塞进段宜恩手里，段宜恩这才看清——是个黑色加金色的方块形的塑料包装，比手掌要小一点。  
“希望您多多关注个人性健康问题哦~”  
段宜恩的手有点不自然地往回缩了缩，那个袋子里的东西再明显不过了——避孕套，橡胶的触感隔着质量一般的塑料包装清晰地传到段宜恩的掌心。  
“我靠你…”是不是有病…  
后面这半句在段宜恩对上男生诚恳的双眼的时候被他硬生生吞了回去。  
男生依然笑眯眯的，“不要觉得不好意思啊，性卫生是一件很严肃的事情，看您的年纪跟我也差不多，长得这么帅，再给您一个~”  
带着上翘的尾音，男生又从环保袋里拿出一个一模一样的东西塞给段宜恩。  
看段宜恩还傻站着没动，那男生眨了眨眼，“诶，你不是有事吗，走吧？”  
段宜恩这才把那两个避孕套揉成一团塞进衣服口袋里大步走开，走了几步远之后还回头往那个男生的方向看了一眼，一边在心里感叹了一下: 这个社会真是看脸，这要是个长得不好看的男的站在街上逮着人就发避孕套，还不得当成变态进局子了？

 

2

 

又一次经过这条路的时候段宜恩就有丝隐隐的不好的预感，果然。  
上次那个男生站在差不多的地方瞪着眼睛若有所思地盯着试图溜过去的段宜恩，然后恍然大悟地抓住段宜恩的胳膊，兴奋地拍了一下他的肩膀。  
“嘿帅哥！我记得你！”  
呵呵…我也记得你…  
怎么还没被举报抓走啊…  
“哦是吗…”  
段宜恩尴尬地抽回自己的手臂，换来对方一个饱含歉意的笑。  
“嘿嘿，您是不是住这附近？”  
男生额头上有不少汗水，衣领也是，却丝毫不让人讨厌。  
段宜恩半摇头半点头，扯出一个礼貌的微笑。  
“大概吧…”  
“我是王嘉尔，这么有缘分不如交个朋友？”  
“你还真是自来熟…”  
段宜恩握上王嘉尔递出来的手，象征性地握了一下。  
“我是参加学校医务所的社会实践活动，来给大家派发这个…”  
王嘉尔自己打开了话匣子，可能是这一天都没什么人听他讲话了，好不容易逮住了一个好脾气的自然是不肯放过了。  
“现在的人都太不注意这些了…”  
段宜恩轻笑了一下，想着反正自己今天也没什么事，不如就陪他玩玩也好。  
“哦？那你倒是给我讲讲，避孕套有什么好处？”  
王嘉尔愣了一下，似乎是对段宜恩忽然发问感到意外，但还是很快就点了点头，把段宜恩拽到路边以免挡路，很认真地讲了起来。  
“第一点，也是最重要的，安全!健康!”  
看着段宜恩一脸的玩味，王嘉尔觉得喉咙有些干涩，脸上也有些发烫。  
“可以…防止性病的传播…”  
“然后可以增加…那个…那个…”  
王嘉尔可能没有意识到自己的脸已经涨红了，后面的内容半天没说出来。  
“增加什么？”  
段宜恩摆出一副很认真的样子，强忍着笑意。  
“润滑度！”  
王嘉尔好像意识到段宜恩在逗他玩，但是又不确定，因为那张脸上的表情太友善了，甚至还写着“求知欲”这么几个字。  
“还…还…还对…”  
王嘉尔艰涩又小声地吐出后半句。  
“对早泄的人有治疗作用！”  
看段宜恩一脸的“你再逗我吗”，王嘉尔快速地解释，“因为它可以克服过分过敏的感觉，让那个…高潮延缓…而且那个胶箍上有止血带，能维持…”  
“勃起的状态。”  
最后这一句几乎听不见，王嘉尔的头都快低到地里面去了，死死地瞪着他自己的脚尖。  
一声轻笑从段宜恩的嘴边流出，“你觉得我…像是早泄？”  
王嘉尔一个机灵弹开了两步，终于抬头瞪了一眼段宜恩，“是你让我说优点的…”  
靠，被耍了。  
王嘉尔终于在看到段宜恩脸上怎么也藏不住的笑意的时候真正意识到被耍了，恶狠狠地翻了一个白眼，把手里的两盒避孕套怼进段宜恩怀里，还不知有意还是无意地撞到了段宜恩的前胸。  
“再见！”  
然后段宜恩边笑边看着王嘉尔气鼓鼓地自己逃跑了。

 

3

 

如果两个完全陌生的人在一个月之内偶遇了3次，还是在不经意的情况下——除了命中注定好像也没有别的解释了。  
段宜恩是在一个大型购物中心看见王嘉尔的，就一个背影，却足够段宜恩认出他。  
“王嘉尔。”  
段宜恩在王嘉尔身后轻声唤了一句印象里他的名字。  
“诶？”  
王嘉尔闻声回头，然后在身边朋友好奇的目光下走上前。  
“好巧啊！”  
就好像忘了上一次是怎么被面前这个看起来像小白兔的大尾巴狼耍的了。  
“这次怎么…没有发套？”  
段宜恩也不知道为什么，看见这个人就很想逗逗他，开口就来了这么一句。  
王嘉尔的表情变得有些古怪，瞪眼看了段宜恩一会儿，把背在身后的书包转了过来，拉开拉链，竟然真的在最外层摸出两个盒装避孕套，递给段宜恩。  
“喏。”  
这下换段宜恩傻了，不知道是接还是不接。  
然后王嘉尔继续眼神古怪地看了他两眼，还是选择把东西塞进了段宜恩怀里，段宜恩赶紧夹住双臂免得让东西落地。  
然后就被王嘉尔语气也很奇怪的一句话弄得脸彻底垮了。  
“你节制一点，纵欲过度小心肾亏。”

 

 

4

 

如果说一个月内遇到三次是命中注定，那遇到四次呢？  
段宜恩没想过会在自家楼下又遇到王嘉尔。  
王嘉尔拎着个环保袋，神色有些紧张，看到段宜恩的一瞬间来了一个一百八十度的转身——因为慌乱转得有那么一点过了，正好被段宜恩捕捉到了那个做贼心虚的侧脸。  
“你…发套发到我家楼下了？”  
段宜恩似笑非笑地看着王嘉尔。  
王嘉尔咧咧嘴，干笑一下，“我路过…”  
分明是故意跑到这个地方来的，要撒谎也不知道找个好借口。  
“没事啊，拓展业务嘛，理解的。”  
段宜恩点点头，很大方地拍了拍王嘉尔的肩膀，感受到后者轻微的瑟缩，稍微犹豫了一下，还是发出了邀请。  
“要不要上去坐坐？”  
“不行啊我等会还有事的。”  
王嘉尔倒是拒绝得干脆。  
“你这发不完也去不了不是？”  
段宜恩扫过王嘉尔那一袋子避孕套，暗笑了一下，想着：你上这么个静街区来发套，发得完才有鬼了。  
王嘉尔幅度不大地撇了撇嘴，很不情愿地点点头。  
段宜恩叹了口气，无奈地伸出手。  
“那你要不都给我得了？”  
“啊？”  
“反正也没那么快过期，就放着呗，我帮你分担分担？”  
本来是件好事，王嘉尔却不知怎么心里有点不舒服，半天也没想明白为什么会不舒服的王嘉尔被段宜恩当成了默许，于是段宜恩伸手把王嘉尔的环保袋拿了过去。  
然后笑意盈盈地冲王嘉尔挥挥手。  
“去吧。”  
“你…”  
王嘉尔“你”了好几下，扫过那一大袋子避孕套，就着心中的无名气才终于憋出一句，“禽兽！”  
撂下这两个字转身就走的王嘉尔自然看不到段宜恩笑得腰都挺不直的样子。

 

 

5

 

这回不是偶遇了，段宜恩是故意去那条他们第一次遇见的街上找王嘉尔的。  
王嘉尔这回长记性了，老远看见段宜恩就“哼”了一声，故意避开眼神交流。  
段宜恩走到王嘉尔跟前，王嘉尔才抬头瞪了他一眼——别说，被眼睛大的人老这么瞪着还挺瘆得慌的。  
“你干嘛？”  
“等你给我发套啊。”  
段宜恩无辜地摊了摊手，示意王嘉尔前几个人都被发了，就是偏偏没有要发给段宜恩的意思。  
“这次不给你发了！你都拿了一年的量了！”  
王嘉尔恶狠狠地把手里的避孕套放回袋子里，对段宜恩摆摆手，“你走！”  
他的白眼都快翻上天了，一个劲地在心里骂人，这个人长得“如花似玉”的，怎么这么大需求呢！  
“诶，不是。”  
段宜恩很好脾气地抓住了王嘉尔的手更凑近了一步，在王嘉尔诧异的目光里压低声音。  
“我是来问，你…包不包售后？”  
“什…什么售后？”  
王嘉尔觉得自己真的很没用，一紧张，话都说不利索了。  
段宜恩浅浅地笑了一下。  
“你发给我了那么多避孕套…”  
“是不是得负责帮我用完？”


End file.
